


The Holiday Party

by jennsaisquoi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, smut is the reason for the season, this is just a lot of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennsaisquoi/pseuds/jennsaisquoi
Summary: It's holiday party season in National City. Lena is thirsty, Veronica is scheming, and Kara is very, very jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here but I blame @anamatics. Happy Sunday Sinday, everybody. Comments and sinful confessions are appreciated!

\-------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor was bored. 

 

The holidays meant everyone who was anyone in National City threw some sort of fete, and as CEO of L-Corp Lena was expected to attend them all. She didn’t mind the free wine but having been to five already this month, she was running low on enthusiasm for the same faces and the same bad covers of Christmas songs. 

 

She weaved through the crowd, smiling politely at those who caught her eye. Her eyes landed on Kara, who was standing nearby with her back to her. Lena smiled, she hadn’t expected Kara to be there tonight. This certainly changed things. She allowed her path to drift towards the journalist, but when she got close to Kara she didn’t stop, passing just close enough to her to brush her fingertips along the inside of Kara’s wrist. Kara stilled but Lena didn’t look back, taking a glass of wine from waiter as she continued past. Kara’s eyes searched the crowd and a small smile came over her face as she recognized Lena’s regal form moving to the other side of the room. 

 

This was a game they’d played more than once since Lena had invited Kara to that party a few months before. It began with a drunken encounter in the event center hallway, and now they orbited one another across hotel ballrooms and event center floors all over the city. As Lena surveyed the venue she wondered what might be in store tonight and felt a rush of excitement as she watched Kara step out onto the dance floor. The maneuvers grew more daring each time they met this way, and as Kara met her eyes hungrily from over the shoulder of her dance partner, Lena felt her mouth go dry. She took a sip of wine, never breaking eye contact, and briefly contemplated whether it would actually ruin her reputation if she just took Kara on the dessert table. 

 

“She’s pretty, but I think you’d find a more suitable dance partner at my afterparty.”

 

Lena turned with a start, almost spilling her wine, to find Veronica Sinclair looking at her with a hint of amusement. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Veronica stepped closer and put a hand on Lena’s arm. “Of course you do.” Her breath was warm against Lena’s ear and Lena shivered before stepping away to put some space between them. Veronica continued, “It’s not for everyone, the little games you love so much. You need someone with imagination, not to mention stamina. Though she might make up for that with enthusiasm.” On the other side of the dance floor, Lena saw a hurt look flash across Kara’s face as she turned her full attention to her dance partner. 

 

Lena cursed internally before meeting Veronica’s eyes. “Is there something I can help you with or are you just here to give unwanted advice?” Veronica flagged a waiter down and handed Lena a fresh glass of wine, taking another for herself. “Just thought I’d say hello and see if you were interested in something a bit more...adventurous this evening.” Lena sighed, “Not tonight.” Veronica took a small sip from her glass. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” And then she was gone. Lena watched her for a moment before turning back to the dance floor. No sign of Kara. 

 

She spent the rest of the party walking through the crowd making small talk, but Kara had disappeared.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Lena is just taking off her heels when there's a knock at her apartment door. She opens it to find Kara, beautifully windswept, still in her dress from the party. She doesn’t even give Lena a chance to greet her before stepping inside. “I really didn’t think you’d be here.” Lena turns to her for an explanation as the door clicks shut. “Where else would I be?”

Kara doesn’t say anything, shoving Lena back against the door and kissing her hard instead. Lena recovers quickly, threading one hand into Kara's hair as she deepens the kiss, pulling Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth. Kara pulls away with a soft moan, her mouth moving to the sensitive shell of Lena’s ear. Lena shivers and tightens her grip on Kara’s hair, fighting the urge to use it to direct Kara down to where she needs her mouth most. They’re in private, she can take her time. But as Kara’s mouth moves along her collarbone to follow the plunging neckline of her dress, Lena realizes that if she doesn’t do something soon Kara is going to just take her right there, door handle be damned. 

Gathering her resolve, Lena pulls Kara back by her hair and leads her towards the bedroom in a tangle of lips and hands. The dance of Lena’s hands under the hem of Kara’s dress is a familiar one; perfected in stolen moments on dark balconies, in swank hotel bathrooms, and most memorably, on Lena’s desk. But tonight there are no guests to attend to or other meetings to hide behind here in Lena’s empty apartment. There is no one to interrupt Lena as she pulls the dress over Kara’s head, and when they’re both no longer clothed there is no ovation for the way Kara carries her to bed with Lena’s long legs locked around her waist, pressing Lena down onto the bed with more grace than should have been possible. 

Kara kisses her like she has something to prove and Lena struggles to keep her touch light with Kara’s teeth sharp against the soft flesh of her neck. Lena itched to flip them over, slide down Kara’s body and taste her, make Kara beg for release...but she remembers the hurt in Kara’s face when she saw Veronica at the party, and she knows Kara needs this. Maybe she does, too.

Lena lets out a moan, dragging her nails down Kara’s back as Kara’s hips move in small circles against her center. It’s been a long time since Lena let someone else have control, and when she’d begun whatever this was with Kara, she hadn’t expected this. Kara had been wholesomely charming, and Lena could admit being intrigued by the possibility of corrupting her. But Kara has proven far from innocent, and Lena left many of their encounters breathless and light while Kara looked hardly winded. She probably did a lot of cardio. Lena would have to start going to the gym if they were going to keep this up.

Kara’s breath is soft against her cheek as she shifts her weight to slide a hand down Lena’s body, entering her without missing a beat. Lena arches up into the touch, drawing her legs up around Kara’s back, inviting her deeper. But Kara has other plans, building a steady pace of shallow strokes and flicking her thumb over Lena’s clit with every stroke. The light touch leaves Lena slick and gasping, and suddenly she finds herself begging Kara to fuck her harder. Kara sees the flush blooming across the pale skin of Lena’s chest and up her neck, feels her twitching beneath her, and leans up to kiss her deeply as she finally gives Lena what she wants. It only takes a few deep strokes and Lena comes with a gasp, clinging to Kara as she rides out the tremors. How wrong Veronica had been.

Kara brings her down so gently Lena wonders if she’s thinking of someone else, someone less...Luthor. But those thoughts fall away when she sees the way Kara is looking at her, proud and defiant and a bit shy. Lena feels something like a kick drum in her chest and pulls Kara up into a kiss, shifting the woman above her so Kara’s legs brace her hips. Lena runs her fingertips down Kara’s supple back, ghosting down over her ass, pulling her closer. Kara’s breath catches as she slides hot and wet against Lena’s stomach. Lena grips Kara’s hips, encouraging Kara to grind against her. Kara’s eyes flutter shut as she rocks forward and Lena places sloppy kisses across her chest, sucking hard on Kara’s nipple as her hips roll up to meet Kara’s. 

Kara leans back with a gasp and Lena takes a moment to just look at her. Kara is a vision, skin glistening with sweat, stomach muscles twitching. Lena slides her arms down to hook behind Kara’s legs, pulling her forward. For a moment Kara looks surprised, but Lena just raises an eyebrow and runs her tongue across her bottom lip, eying Kara playfully. A blush creeps up over Kara’s cheeks but then she moves forward, hovering just above Lena’s mouth. Lena leans up and presses a long slow lick from the bottom to the top of Kara’s sex. Kara says something in a language Lena’s never heard before leaning forward to brace herself against the wall over Lena’s head. Lena chuckles and sucks lightly on Kara’s clit. Kara hisses at the vibration, rocking unconsciously against Lena’s mouth. Lena helps Kara find a steady rhythm, gripping her ass as Kara rides her tongue. Kara’s hips jerk faster against her mouth then Kara comes trembling and white hot on Lena’s tongue, falling forward heavily on the wall. Lena presses gentle kisses to the inside of Kara’s thighs as she catches her breath. 

When Kara pushes back from the wall, chunks of drywall come away with her hands. “I'm so sorry,” Kara says, “I don’t know how that happened but I promise I’ll get it fixed.” Kara looks mortified but Lena just laughs and brushes the drywall out of her hair. Kara relaxes a little as Lena pulls her into her arms. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night and we’ll call it even.”


End file.
